pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitmontop
/ |evofrom=Tyrogue |gen=Generation II |species=Handstand Pokémon |type=Fighting |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=48.0 kg |imweight=105.8 lbs. |ability=Intimidate Technician |dw=Steadfast |color=Brown |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |male=100 |evo= }} Hitmontop (Japanese: カポエラー Kapoerā) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Hitmontop is light brown in color with a blue lower body including its feet and tail. Natural abilities Hitmontop can have one of two abilities, Intimidate or Technician. Intimidate will lower the attack of the opposing Pokémon while Technician will slightly increase the power of moves with an attack power below 60. Hitmontop is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Triple Kick. Evolution Hitmontop is one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue. Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop when it reaches level 20, but only if its Attack stat and Defense stat are the same. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Tyrogue |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan, then evolve Tyrogue |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Tyrogue |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Tyrogue |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Tyrogue |bwrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=If you are enchanted by its smooth, dance-like kicks, you may get drilled. |silver=It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground. |crystal=After doing a handstand to throw off the opponent's timing, it presents its fancy kick moves. |ruby=Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking. |sapphire=Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking. |emerald=Its technique of kicking while spinning is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense. Hitmontop travel faster spinning than they do walking. |firered=It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground. |leafgreen=If you are enchanted by its smooth, dance-like kicks, you may get drilled hard. |diamond=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |pearl=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |platinum=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |heartgold=If you are enchanted by its smooth, dance-like kicks, you may get a closer experience than you'd like. |soulsilver=It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground. |black=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |white=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |black 2=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |white 2=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten. |x=It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by 10. |y=If you are enchanted by its smooth, dance-like kicks, you may get a closer experience with one than you'd like.}} Stats Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 237 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 237 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 237 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 237 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 237 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 237 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 237 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 237 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 237 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Hitmontop BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Hitmontop BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Hitmontop XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Hitmontop XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Anime *Butch's Hitmontop *Chigusa's Hitmontop *Kai's Hitmontop *Terri's Hitmontop *Mason's Hitmontop *Tierno's Hitmontop Trivia *The reason Hitmontop needs to have its base Attack and Defense the same is due to the fact that because it is a "Top" like Pokémon, it needs to have balance. As you can also see in the anime, Hitmontop's battling style constantly shifts from defense to offense. *It is the only evolution of Tyrogue (excluding Tyrogue itself) that is not based on a real person. Gallery 237Hitmontop OS anime.png 237Hitmontop OS anime 2.png 237Hitmontop Dream.png 237Hitmontop Pokemon Stadium.png 237Hitmontop Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon